


【授翻】world and time enough/时空尽头 By Della19

by Della19, lunajk



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's not really a kid fic, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, THERE IS A KID, War, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers, this movie gave me all the feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunajk/pseuds/lunajk
Summary: 英文简介如下-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The story Hippolyta told her daughter when she was a child was that she carved her from clay. That Zeus breathed life into her, this child she so desired, that she came into being.This, Diana learns, for all that it was a kindness, was a lie.Diana tells her daughter the truth; that she was born of love. Imperfect, too brief, human love.The truth, Diana thinks, the ticking echo of Steve’s watch pounding away in her head - her heart - is rarely a kindness.Or Diana; after.





	【授翻】world and time enough/时空尽头 By Della19

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [world and time enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088219) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> 特别感谢我的beta Ariel，没有她的支持就没有这篇翻译。
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Ariel, your incredible work helped this translation came out. >3

 

***************************

“The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.”  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

世界的确危机四伏，陷阱处处；但仍有公正美好之处，即便世上所有的爱总与悲痛交织，爱总能将痛抚平。  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, 魔戒再现

***************************

战争终结。

也许，Diana想，其实并没有。

终结所有战争的战争结束了。战争止息，原子四散在风中，同样飘散的还有他，她母亲告诉过她的故事以及德国天空上温热的臭氧。

但是战争本身——在所有人类眼中曾存在的，在他眼中曾存在过的——从不曾真正离去。男人在怨侣间的争执中杀死女人；母亲在街上责骂孩子；兄弟阋墙，为了最最微不足道的缘由。

当然，要说这世界没有一丝善意也太言过其实。人们用鲜血和喜乐的拥抱淹没同胞；孩童们在人群中穿行，嬉闹声回荡在空气里；人性尚存，不论善恶，仅是白璧微瑕。

一个男人执起女人的手，伴着只有他们能听到的音乐轻轻摇晃，迷失于彼此。

她不得不移开视线。

Steve不在了。

Diana却仍在这里。

***************************

她不知道哪件事更糟糕。

***************************  
战争需要Diana。

战后的世界，也许没那么需要她。

毕竟，战争结束之后是政治，而Diana无心涉足。Diana也许是个公主，但她永远不会是个够格的外交官。Diana视Antiope为导师而非议员，因为她时时感受到的是征战的渴望，在血管中甜美地回荡。

Diana的思绪里没有Ares，她的哥哥。她还不能承受，暂时。

这个世界不需要Diana。

然而，Diana不由自主地留下了。

小队其余的成员没有，Diana理解他们。他们也失去了Steve，以及许许多多并肩战斗的兄弟们。他们也有自己的生活。至少他们分别前来和她告别，整宿买醉，听着、唱着Charlie的歌谣。当他们分别之时，他们不再是萍水相逢的战友，而是生死相交的知己。

Etta留在了英国，并邀请Diana和她同住。Etta，在Diana不知道的时候，有了个伴儿——丈夫，Diana想，阻止自己陷入一段在船上的回忆，直至死亡将他们分开，闪烁的蓝眼睛——一个高个儿医生，面容和善，笑眼可亲。她还有了两个孩子，一男一女。

Etta的丈夫，Harry，是个军医。他们的孩子，有着明亮眼睛的六岁男孩以及红色卷发的小女孩，被秘密送到乡下亲戚家的农场寄住。Etta在火车站见到他们的时候飞奔过去，不顾形象，一把将两个孩子揽进怀里，欣喜若狂地抽泣着。他们紧紧拥抱彼此，好像一松手就会失去。

Diana想，这就是爱。这就是她为之奋斗的全部。世界是残缺的，破碎的，但爱仍存在，并将一直存在下去，就像理所当然一般。

所以Diana接受了邀请；她留下来，帮助战后的重建。

***************************

她将Steve留给她的手表藏在贴着心脏的口袋里，一直。有时候，她听着嘀嗒声，想象这就是他心跳的声音，在她胸腔里回响，好像在Veld的那个晚上他亲吻她，竭尽全力证明Cleo对男性和快感的论断并非完全正确。

他的证明相当成功。

手表嘀嗒。

Steve仍没有回来。死亡已将他们分开。

日复一日。

***************************

即便她身怀神力，重建仍是艰苦卓绝的工作。重建需要拉来巨石，架起沉重的木质横梁。还有无主的坦克和汽车，得把它们拖到处理厂，拆分，再熔铸成新的、和平时期用得上的东西，好似铸剑为犁。

仿若天赐的几周时间里，Diana每天早晨带着目标睁眼，夜晚精疲力竭地沉沉入睡，无暇顾及其他。

然后某天早晨她醒来，冲进厕所，反锁了门，翻江倒海地呕出她的晚餐。

在天堂岛上的时候Diana从未生过病，但那时候也没有任何亚马逊人生过病。疾病，如同衰老和冲突一般，是仅存在于亚马逊人书本和故事中的概念。但她的不适感很快褪去了，她也不再住在天堂岛了，所以合理的解释是，在人类世界里，她和常人一样，面临着疾病的威胁。Diana曾见过吃了不洁食物后迅速上吐下泻的人类，既然那感觉来得快去得也快，她决定将其归咎于那顿晚餐，并未多想。

不过第二天早晨她又吐了。然后是第三天。第四天。

第十天的时候Etta终于问了Diana那个她根本没想过的问题。Etta带着冷敷的毛巾、柔软的手和关切的眼神静静地问她：“有没有可能是你怀孕了？”Diana觉得她已经知道答案了。

雪花落在她脸上轻微的刺冷，贴面的摇摆，她亲吻他，他覆过她，进入她，在他们同时屏息，叹气，陷入爱情之时。

她的回答被又一轮的呕吐盖过，但Diana知道Etta明白了。

是的。

***************************

Hippolyta告诉她的女儿她是以陶土塑成。她是如此渴望一个孩子，于是她乞求宙斯赋予那泥塑以生命。根据Ares告诉她的来判断，Diana觉得那多半是个谎言，但她觉得无伤大雅。

Diana，看起来，用一种……更传统的方式得到了一个孩子。

***************************

Diana痊愈得很快。她的伤口被撕裂之后迅速愈合，连疤痕都了无痕迹。

她的喉咙仍因嘶吼他的名字而隐隐作痛。有时候，她感觉那好像她的肌肤被那永远无法触及的火焰灼伤。火光照亮天空，带走他。

Diana的肌肤光洁无暇。

Diana的内心伤痕累累。

他们的女儿踢着她，捶打她的腹部和脏器，力道如此之轻以至于毫无损伤可言，但Diana知道她会永远记得这种感觉。

不是所有的伤痛都是糟糕的体验。

***************************

怀孕是……一个全新的世界。Diana曾将所有她熟悉的抛诸脑后，一头扎进一个崭新陌生的世界，但那和她正在经历的全然不同。

天堂岛上除了Diana之外没有别的孩子，尽管她读过有关生殖生理知识的书籍，书本不会告诉她一个孩子在子宫里动弹的感觉，乳房疼痛的感觉，以及身材走形得不得不购置新衣的烦恼，伴随着背部时常的疼痛。

有些时候，她觉得她能理解陶土造人方法的吸引力。

然而，这些都是可以应付的烦恼。她最担心的是她应该怎么办，每每想到都是对她的沉重一击，黑云压顶，无处可逃。Diana甚至从未抱过婴儿，而她现在竟需要负担起养育一个孩子的责任。去养育她，保护她，爱她。

去做一个母亲。

Etta提供了莫大的帮助。Etta，以她沉静的微笑和英国式的效率给她泡好茶并带来冰淇淋——现代的伟大发明——陪她坐下。等Diana平静下来之后她说：“不是所有人都命中注定能成为母亲的，我没骗你，”Etta将她的手放入手心，带着她富有感染力的笑容及超越Diana数千年的智慧接道，“但我对你有信心。你只是得相信自己。”

Diana试着照办。

小队们回来了，一个接一个，给婴儿带来礼物。Chief带来了一个美丽的捕梦网，由最好的皮革和珠串及爱编成；Sameer带来了一个橡木摇篮，Diana打赌是他自己做的；Charlie带来的礼物却让她情难自己，即便那只是薄薄的一张纸片，也弥足珍贵。

那是他们五个的照片，在Veld的那天。他们从相片上回望着她。Steve回望着她。她试着，一次又一次，将他的模样刻在心里：鲜活的，目光闪动，为那些手无寸铁的人们而战斗。

Diana将她的眼泪归咎于怀孕。Charlie体贴地没有多言。

***************************

Helen Antiope Trevor，天堂岛的公主，历经几个小时艰苦的生产后，在一个温暖的八月清晨降生。她哭喊着迎接这个世界。当医生将她安置在Diana怀里时她仍覆着血污，双眼紧闭，小脑袋像是冰淇淋球的形状。

她是Diana见过的最美丽的事物。

“你好Helen，”Diana低语，好像世界坍缩而仅存她和她女儿的小小身体，“我是你母亲。”

Diana从未想过这种爱是存在的。

Diana记得她偷偷习武被发现时Hippolyta对Antiope的怒火，她从未见过她的母亲对姐妹如此愤怒过。她母亲只希望Diana平安纯洁地在天堂岛上，永不长大。孩提之时，哪怕是作为一个女人和Steve离岛时Diana也从未完全明白母亲。直至她亲眼目睹了战争的丑恶，她觉得她也许明白了。但现在，啊，现在，她恍然大悟自己错得如此离谱。

看着她的女儿，小小的、完美的身躯，Diana终于理解了。

Diana是一个母亲，一位神，一个战士。如果有人胆敢伤害她的女儿，她会确保竭尽全力让他们后悔。

***************************

Diana回到天堂岛的时候，她已不再是离开时的模样：亚马逊人，充满着天真幼稚的信念，活在古代。现在，她恍若神祇，乘着从凡人处借来的现代船舶，抱着女儿，终于成熟。

然而，当天堂岛终于出现在眼前，Diana望见她母亲在码头等待的身影时，她从未像此刻那样觉得自己仿佛仍是孩童。Diana回来的时候不确定她是否算是不速之客，但当她踏上码头时她的母亲已然张开双臂拥抱了她。Diana知道她先前的紧张简直荒谬得可笑了。

这座岛屿，以及她的母亲，将永远是她的心之所属。

她母亲怀中的襁褓里安稳地睡着她的女儿，Diana的泪水终于决堤。

晚些时候，也许是很长一段时间之后，当Diana和Hippolyta交换了各自的故事；当她们的泪水风干，当她的母亲——和岛上每个亚马逊人——都轮流爱抚过Helen之后，Diana蜷在她母亲怀里，如孩提之时那般。

“她有他的眼睛和头发，”Diana说道，看着她的女儿，而她的母亲发出赞同的声音，语气中含着喜悦，“我很高兴她有你的鼻子和下巴。”

Diana不敢问她脸上的哪一部分属于她的父亲。

“你可以留下，”她的母亲忽然提议，眼神并没有从Helen身上移开，她睡在Diana曾经的摇篮里。Diana的胸腔因为那提议臌胀，但她已然知晓她的回答。

“我不能，”Diana静静地回复道。自然，她知道自己想留下，但她内心深处明白这样并不合适，“她不仅是天堂岛的孩子，也是她父亲所归属的那个世界的孩子。我想她在她父亲为之牺牲的地方长大。”

她的母亲只是叹息一声，好像早就知道她的回答一般。她转过头来凝视着Diana，Diana头一次发现她看起来如此脆弱：“你会回来看看吗，至少？”

“当然，”Diana坚定地回复道，抱紧了母亲，“当然。”

***************************

Hippolyta在她女儿年幼之时告诉她的故事里说，她源自陶土。宙斯赐予她生命，给予她母亲长久渴求的孩子。

Diana逐渐意识到，即便这纯然出于善意，也是谎言。

Diana告诉她女儿真相：她是爱情的结晶。不完美的，太过短暂的，人类的爱情。

***************************

Diana言出必行。她带着女儿，回到了人类世界，在伦敦定居。伦敦，这座让他走向——他们的城市——试着在和平年代谋生，尽管没人知道这和平会持续多久。

最终，那和平仅仅维持了二十年。

Helen从嗷嗷待哺的婴孩长成蹒跚学步的幼儿，再是好奇的孩童。好像在Diana一眨眼的年岁里她忽然长成了优雅美丽的金发年轻女人，用她父亲天蓝的眼眸回望Diana。对Diana来说这转变该花上几个世纪的时间，这样剧烈的改变应该更久才发生。

然而，如此迅速，她的女儿已然长大成人。21年，仅仅21年她的女儿长大；21年他们抗争迎来的和平，Steve为之牺牲的和平，被打破了。

最终，战争再次降临。

***************************

Diana想，Steve手表的嘀嗒声响彻耳畔——与心跳同频——真相，从不是种仁慈。

***************************

人们把它叫做第二次世界大战，但Diana看不出这场战争有什么伟大可言。这只不过是又一次人类的手足相残。女人们哭泣着，在胸前紧抱她们垂死的婴孩。Helen，尽管已成少女但将永远是她怀中的小小婴儿，告诉Diana她应征去前线作为护士参战，救死扶伤。Diana确定她女儿脸上的坚定是许多年前Hippolyta也曾在她脸上看到过的。

Steve曾告诉过她，他希望他们相伴的日子再多一些。如今Diana怀着相同的渴求。

“我亲爱的。” Diana将女儿的脸捧在手心，一如她母亲曾给予她的温柔，然而Steve永远不能这样爱抚她了。即便这是她一生中面对的最艰难的时刻，Diana还是开口：“去做你必须做的事吧。”

Diana亦同女儿并肩战斗。

有了前车之鉴，这次Diana以不同的方式参战。她不再仅仅心系一个个平民，更深切地关注着她能拯救的人们，比如像Veld那样被暴政统治的城镇。Helen从前线寄来书信，辗转到达她手中。Diana珍重地将它们藏在贴胸的衣袋里，Steve的手表旁。它们是支撑她继续战斗的信念。

她的确拯救了一些人。

Diana摧毁敌方的坦克，挡下子弹，与士兵并肩作战。胜利后人们从掩体走出，眼含泪花。她尽最大的努力帮助他们重建家园，教导他们自卫，正如她在Veld时做的那样。

然而结果并不尽如人意。

她没能拯救的地区是如此、如此之多。

Diana能伸出援手之前就已经被焚毁或正在熊熊燃烧的城镇不计其数。周边散布着集体坟墓，鲜血，哭泣的母亲和垂死的孩童。

尘埃落定之时死亡人数已经超过了五千万。超过三百万犹太人在集中营丧生。

Diana走在战场上，仰头只见上空盘旋着的诸神余烬和无尽的哀嚎。

Helen取道巴黎回到她身边。她女儿的眼中饱含泪水，指甲间残存干涸的血迹。Diana只能抱紧她，用爱意抚慰她。而Helen在她怀中低喃，渴望去天堂岛，去变得强大，强大到足以对抗这样的邪恶。

Diana理解这渴望，但她同样知道这并无助益。Diana是神，从小接受最强大的亚马逊女战士的训练，然而就算是她也无法终结战争。战争不过是人性的恶果。

Diana杀死了她的亲生兄弟，Steve牺牲了自己。可他们是为了什么？

爱从来都不是圆满的回答。

然而Diana仍是一个母亲。所以她只是紧抱住女儿，再放手让她离去，让她以自己的方式找到她的答案。

她自己呢？

Diana已经厌倦了一次又一次试图拯救世界。

**************************

Helen远行后，Diana亟需找到生活的新动力。她试着和从前那样在战后重建中出力，但这一次，她被不曾想见的原因吸引了。

纳粹统治了艺术，它本该是美和过往的有形遗存。纳粹们焚烧珍品，从他们屠杀的平民手里夺来珍宝。Diana无法忍受这样的罪行。陶土，大理石，颜料和帆布上具象化的爱、悲痛和愉悦恒久感召着她，而Diana无法想象何人能如此残忍地剥夺人类基本的情感。

所以，Diana发现自己忽然有些沉迷于……追回艺术品。

有些时候，小偷们清晨醒来，发现他们偷窃或以赃款购买的赃物消失了。他们大发脾气，怨天怨地。同时，那些在战争中一无所有的人们醒来，发现曾属于他们的油画或雕像物归原主。他们欣喜落泪，不单为了那珍宝，更为了背后的感情。

Diana想，这能带给他们些许安慰。

**************************

时间嘀嗒。

Helen从天堂岛归来，强大，美丽，眼中有着全新的自信。她想成为Etta丈夫那样的医生，去治愈那些伤痕和残缺。Diana无比骄傲地看着她的女儿在毕业典礼上站在同学身旁，作为唯一的女性，宣誓以救死扶伤为终身事业。

Diana在博物馆找了工作。她多年的……和古董打交道的经验不知怎地帮助她得到了文物修复的职位。她为此兴奋，她的女儿则被逗乐了。

Sameer去世了。

他的心脏某天忽然停止了工作，在演出的中途。战后，他终于实现了成为演员的夙愿。Diana参加了他的葬礼，身着黑纱。令人稍感宽慰的是他爱着和被他爱着的人们都出席了葬礼，包括Sameer的子女和孙辈。

然后Charlie也去世了。他的死亡相对漫长。他的肝脏逐渐衰竭。Diana在他弥留之际在医院里见到他时，他已被久病折磨得奄奄一息，然而望着她的眼神依然明亮如昔。他葬礼之时Diana似乎仍能听见他歌唱的声音，唱着一首苏格兰民谣。他的葬礼同样有着许多爱他之人的出席。他的伴侣，一位高大的苏格兰人在悼词里追忆了他伟大的一生、他拯救的生命以及行的善迹。Diana希望他的灵魂最终寻到了安宁。

接着离开的是Chief。他的外孙女打电话给Diana，说他是在睡梦中平静地去世的。Diana飞去参加他的葬礼。即便文化不同，葬礼的感受却相似。爱他的人微笑着在葬礼上谈起他，Diana在带着甜味的烟雾中听着，想起她初见时的那个Chief，孤独，没有部落归属。如今和当初是怎样的天差地别啊。

某天Helen来找她，眼神发亮。她既羞涩又骄傲地向Diana介绍她的伴侣。她们是在旅途中遇见的，对方在大学里主修历史，有着睿智的眼睛和明亮的微笑。Helen看起来和数年前从天堂岛回来时一样年轻美丽。尽管Diana对女儿继承了她不老特质感到欣慰，她知道某天Helen会厌倦她的不老之躯。她女儿陷入爱情的对象，不过肉体凡胎。

凡人终有一死。

手表嘀嗒。

Diana厌倦了出席葬礼。

时间流逝。

***************************

Etta是他们小分队里最后去世的。Diana早有预感：几个月前Harry在梦中去世，自那以后Etta便日渐消沉。

“你快乐吗？”Etta问她。即便Diana比她年长数千年，她仍觉得Etta比她年长而睿智。然而从外表上看，她的肌肤仍年轻紧实，Etta的却已松弛衰弱。

Diana想给出肯定的回答。Etta气息奄奄，她只想尽己所能地安慰她，她觉得她有责任让她安心。但那回答不知怎地卡在她喉咙里，她最终选择了沉默。

“没事的，” Etta的微笑柔软，眼神温和明亮，“我想你会快乐的，终有一天。”

Diana只能微笑着回望她，紧握住她的手。Etta对她最后的愿望终于成真。

这是Diana最后一次见到她。

Etta Candy以92岁高龄去世。她在朋友和后辈的陪伴下去世，被爱着，快乐得如同她生前一般。

Diana发觉她也想和他们一道。

***************************

某天晚上，Diana被隆隆作响的雷声惊醒。她盯着墙上交错的光影，心下了然。

有人潜入了她家。

她踮脚猫腰溜进厨房，手里提着剑。闯入者是个男人，六英尺多高，沙茶色头发中夹杂着灰色，正端详着她女儿和伴侣依偎着的照片。他转过身来注视着Diana，Diana即刻意识到自己的错误：这不是个男人。

闪电划破夜空。Diana意识到她从他那里继承了他的眼睛。

Diana骤然醒悟，她房子正中央有位传说中已经死去的神明。

“Zeus，”Diana在电闪雷鸣的间隙开口。并非父亲，她还没做好准备。也许她永远都不会做好准备。

众神之王看起来并不介意，威严地颔首，回道：“Diana。”

Diana有千言万语欲破口而出：他为什么出现在这里，他如何能破门而入，如何他活着他之前为何从未现身；既然他还活着，为何不亲自了结Ares以避免成千上万无辜者的伤逝，避免Steve的牺牲。Steve。Steve。

“我母亲说你已经死了，” Diana最终选择了最稳妥的开场白。天神脸上似乎闪过一丝愧色，他的拇指慢慢擦过相框上的金属，“你的母亲觉得我已经死了。我……也算是吧。”

“你的女儿恋爱了，” 天神说道，以他手里的金属相框示意截断了Diana尚未组织成句的否认。里面的相片是Diana照的，Helen和Mei大笑着，浑身洋溢着幸福。

“和一介凡人。” Diana几乎无法阻止她声音里流露出的苦涩和责难，毕竟Mei的脸上已有了岁月的风霜而Helen依然是少女模样，“她会心碎的。”

我的心已经碎了。Diana没说出口，但她觉得Zeus明白。

“不是非得这样的。” 天神简短地回答。他凭空抽出一个纯金的碗来放在流理台上，里面盛满如钻石般闪耀的胶状液体。

Diana从小听着神话故事长大，她旋即认出那是仙露。那是神的食物，食用后便可长生不老、童颜永驻。天神从不无缘无故赠与。这礼物的贵重让她惊了惊，内心动摇。

“为什么？”这个问题不单是问天神为何赠与她仙露，她想他能懂。

“你是爱的结晶，”良久的沉默后Zeus开口，坚定有力，“没有母亲比Hippolyta更想要、也更爱护自己的孩子了。”

“你呢？”Diana被不知从何而来的冲动驱使问道。这个问题忽然对她来说如此重要。她急切地想知道自己是不是仅仅是一件工具，当父亲无能为力时被造出来毁灭自己的哥哥……又或者，不是。

“我需要弑神武器。”Zeus沉重的回答，然后放缓语气，Diana预感他将与她分享一个仅存于他们之间的秘密，“我想要个孩子。”

Diana不知如何反应。

“我醒来的时候虚弱不堪，比凡人好不了多少。我背弃了爱我的女人和我们的孩子，我本不该活下来的。即便我逐渐恢复，我也无颜面对她，或是你……或是我的儿子。”Zeus缓缓道。Diana活了将近五千年，但当她的父亲望着她的时候，某种古老的痛楚仍灼烧着她。

“我不配做你的父亲。”

“这与你配不配无关。”Diana很慢很慢地开口，就像许多年前Steve对着她说而她对着Ares说的那样，“是你相不相信的问题。”

“可能吧。”他的表情并未柔和下来，“我相信我不是一个好父亲。”他突兀地开口，又望进他的眼睛。她无处可逃，只能直视Zeus。

“也许我始终不是一个好父亲。但如果你非得相信什么，你不如相信你是被爱着的。”

有那么一瞬，众神之王看起来仅仅是一个无助的男人，眼睁睁看着无辜的性命被亲生儿子夺走却无计可施。他为了拯救自己创造的种族，只能让自己的孩子亲手结束她唯一兄弟的性命。

一个孑然一身的男人，唯有悔恨相伴。

电光一闪，他消失不见。 Diana孤身一人，眼前只有一碗仙露相伴。

***************************

时间流逝，不舍昼夜，却未在她脸上留下分毫痕迹。映照在镜中的她的容颜仍鲜妍如当初遇见Steve之时。那时的他试着向她解释人类的脆弱。

她仍思念着他。

她时常想起Etta和她的问题。Diana有深爱的女儿，女儿与她的爱人相伴。Zeus带给她的礼物如今静静流淌在Mei的血液中。她有敬爱的母亲，她们时常相聚；她有父亲。念及父亲，她微笑起来。她有过断续的恋情；她还有朋友们，他们点亮了她的生命。

她的剑与盾静静躺在箱子里。她不再带着Antiope的飞冕。尽管她的恋人们带给她爱情的愉悦，她再也不会心跳加速、心口温热了。那是留给Steve的。Steve的手表仍恪尽职守地运行着，一成不变，就像她的心跳。

她并不快乐。但她想，也许，她至少很满足。

这就足够了。

一个名叫Alexander Luthor III的人类夺走了她最为珍视的东西，所以Diana再次打开箱子，披挂上阵。

***************************

“我也不指望你亲自告诉我有个外星怪物几乎把两座城市夷为平地，还差点杀了那位来自氪星的超级英雄这事儿了。”Helen坐在Diana巴黎寓所的阁楼上故作冷漠地说。她的头发被风吹得乱七八糟的，Diana知道她一听到消息就忧心忡忡地赶来了。

她的腹部有些微凸起，只能在风吹起她松垮的衬衫时看见。现代医学有了质的进步与飞越，然而有时Diana觉得造人的过程与陶土和许愿的古老方式也并无太多的不同。

她的女儿——许多年前她抱在怀里的小小婴孩——已经怀孕四个月了。

“确实，我本来不打算告诉你的。”Diana在她女儿能做出她已经烂熟于心的反对之前抢白道，“我知道你和我对此意见不同，但我还是你妈妈。” Diana将女儿拉进一个拥抱，感受着她身体的曲线，在女儿的后背上摩挲着，意有所指地继续道，“你很快就会明白的。”

Helen没有回答，只是抱紧了她。Diana知道她懂了。

***************************

某个星期三Bruce发给她一张照片。她不知道他是怎么找到的，但她不胜感激。她已然记不清有多少时候她只能凭着逐渐褪色的记忆和一只手表来怀缅她的爱人了。

那个周日表停了。最后一声嘀嗒之后，一切归于沉寂。有那么一瞬间Diana的错觉以为是她心脏停跳了。

Steve Trevor去世的时候也是周日。一切都太突然。

Diana在古董店工作，不过她并不会修理手表，她也不想对着如此贵重的遗物冒险。她应该去找个钟表匠，但今天是周日，大部分Diana时常光顾的店都歇业修整，店主们可以与亲人、爱人们共度闲暇。

但她不能忍受哪怕是一天的寂静。

于是她上街游荡，希望能找到一家仍旧开着的店。她为此舍弃了她惯常的购物街区，而是拐到了Montmartre游客最密集的人流中心。她想着在那儿碰碰运气，指不定能撞见想发游客财的仍然营业的店。她沿着通往教堂的蜿蜒的鹅卵石小径漫步，不出意外地找到一家仍开着的商店，橱窗里展示着精美的皮质表带，以及可爱的怀表和腕表。

时空尽头，招牌写道。下方是英法双语的小字：修表卖表。

Diana推门走进，风铃叮当。她走过柜台，发现店里空无一人。

“请稍等片刻！”店后传来男声，带着美国口音，伴随着像是一堆盒子散落在地上的杂乱响声。 Diana正好利用这片刻闲暇打量着店内的陈设。店里以陈木和皮革为装饰基调，面向街道的橱窗里透进的日光照亮了厅堂。更现代化的钟表店里应当是以整洁的橱柜陈列着崭新的手表，厅堂里闪耀着表盘闪烁的金色或银色的光芒；但在这里，她似乎回到了一个世纪以前，她怀旧的情绪翻滚上来。脚步声响起，她定了定心神。

“抱歉，” Diana顺着声音的来源转过身，“有什么可以为您服务的吗？”

那男人的面容落入她的眼眸，而她因太过震惊而怔在原地，不能言语。

这是Steve。当然，这不可能是Steve，真正的Steve在一个世纪以前就已经为了拯救世界而殉难了。但Diana熟悉这双眼睛，这张面容，这双手，柔软的棕发。这不可能是Steve本人，但这就是Steve。

Diana迷茫且震惊。

“Steve，”她的嘴唇麻木，喉咙干涩，说出那个名字的瞬间就后悔了。因为她说出口后他就可以顺理成章地否认方才在她心中萌芽的幻梦了。明知不可能，却欢欣鼓舞地让她的心在希望中雀跃。

然而，不可能事实上变成了可能，即便是带着一丝困惑的可能。

“是的，女士。我是Stephen Rockwell Trevor。”那男人带着礼貌的困惑回应，“我们之前见过吗？您看起来……很熟悉。”

Diana承受着他的注视，意识到那双眼睛里没有一丝熟悉的温暖。她的心因为这个事实而破碎，几乎比许多年前在德国的机场跑道上无助地看着空中的爆炸还要疼痛。因为从前Steve的眼睛里总是有熟悉她的神采，即便是在他们初见的海滩上。

如果这真的是Steve，这也是一个不认识她的Steve。

“你是店主？”她仍试着理清纷乱的思绪。这是一个外星人，还是一个幽灵？世间种种可能也不会比她早逝的爱人又复生，并在巴黎成了一家钟表店的店主更荒谬了。

他有些害羞地笑了，带着骄傲回答道：“我是。退役之后接手的。”这对Diana的满头雾水可没什么帮助。

他做了个手势，指向腰间，他腰间的表看上去和她手里的十分相似。他带着闲聊的热情继续道：“这表是我祖父的。我对它十分着迷，成天想着它。没想到我修表还挺有一手的。”

他脸上的神情是如此熟悉，但Diana自从Steve将表塞进她手心、告诉她他爱她然后转身赴死之后再也没有见过了，他温柔地开口：“我想，在军队里呆了这么多年之后，我想修修东西，换个行当。”

Diana的手不受控制地颤抖起来，她是如此渴望触碰他。

“抱歉，我说得似乎……太多了，”他带着紧张捋了捋头发，这带着绅士风度的窘迫是如此的像Steve以至于Diana几乎难以承受。然而他公事公办的询问让她清醒了一些：“我能为您做些什么？”

“我的手表。”她冲口而出，不知道是应该递过表还是转身就跑，离开这位不是Steve的Steve。但她已经走了这么久，她也面对过比这更艰难的挑战，所以Diana只是有些唐突地递上手表，“它停了。”

“啊，这我可以搞定。”他看起来放松了一些，伸手接过表，“让我看看。”

他们肌肤相触的电光火石间天崩地裂。

雷声响起，闪电划过方才万里无云的晴空。而Diana定在原地，耳不能听，目不能视。Steve的眼球上翻，全身笼罩着神圣的光芒。Diana急的几乎要抓住他的衣领飞向最近的医院，而就在那一瞬间他身上的光芒散去，眼神恢复清明。他看着Diana，她僵在原地，屏住呼吸。

“Steve，”她全部的世界只剩下他，他的眼睛，“Steve。”

Steve Trevor，她第一次遇见的男人，她最初的爱人；她唯一的爱人，她孩子的父亲，带着熟悉的爱意回望她，抚过她的脸，带着让人沉溺的爱意回应：“Diana。”

***************************  
尾声  
***************************

Helen冲进她的公寓，带着小刀，随时准备战斗的模样。鉴于Diana给她女儿留下的含糊的语音留言，Helen这样并不奇怪。

Diana对此不知如何是好也许完全低估了她受到的冲击。

“妈！”Helen大喊道，看到Diana平静地坐在厨房餐桌边之后她的担忧换成了困惑，但并没有放低她的小刀。Diana不由地带着有些被逗乐的情绪想到，Antiope的在天之灵见到此情此景一定深感欣慰。

Steve恰巧闯了进来，手里拿着枪，眼里是面对危机的机警：“Diana！”

有其父必有其女啊，Diana心想，难以置信地心满意足。

Helen的刀掉到了地上，她带着难以置信的眼神注视着她的父亲。Steve也正看着她，看着他们的女儿，完全被惊住了。Diana总算找到机会开口了。

“Steve，” 她温柔地唤道，带着所有从前无法分享而如今有所安放的爱意，站起身，抽走他手里的枪，放到足够安全的地方，然后与他十指相扣，一如许多年前，“这是Helen Antiope Trevor。我们的女儿。”

Diana不知道谁先动起来的，也许是Steve，又或许是Helen。也许甚至是她本人。但下一秒他们拥抱着彼此，Diana不知道这个拥抱何时开始又何时结束，只知道他们终于团聚，在眼泪和狂喜中。

Diana清楚，这就是爱。这就是她为之奋斗的一切。这世界是不完美的，有缺陷的，但仍有爱。而正因有爱，世界生生不息。

***************************

第二天Diana醒来时她不得不花上一小会儿掐自己一把，提醒自己这一切并非梦境。短暂的刺痛很快就被她的目之所及取代；Steve正安稳地沉睡在她身侧，他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，他的心跳和她同频。他的身体一如他们初见时那样迷人，肌肤在晨曦中折射着金色，点缀着他们昨夜欢愉的痕迹。

他确实在平均线之上，对于他的种族来说。

即便是离开有Steve的房间这样一个小小的念头都让她厌恶。他能重新回到她身边本身就是一个奇迹，但昨夜激情让她有些饥饿。所以Diana披上晨衣，静悄悄地溜进厨房。一路上，她想起Etta和她的问题。

她的女儿正在另一间卧室里熟睡，身边是她的妻子和她们即将出世的女儿。Steve在她的卧室里，生机勃勃，爱意满满。她的剑被细心保存，锋利闪耀，和盾，以及Antiope的飞冕。她有一份热爱的工作，还有足以点亮她灵魂的梦想。

雷雨后的清新空气涌进来，她厨房的桌子上是一碗仙露。

Diana仰头大笑出声，如今她内心真正确信。

她很快乐。

***************************

Fin.


End file.
